


Moving In?

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is the best boyfriend, Boys In Love, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Freeform, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, I need your strength, Love, M/M, Magnus is quite magical, Malec, Shadowhunters (tv) - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Warlock - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, banshee - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, magnus magic, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec arrives home to find Magnus in a dangerous situation with a client.Magnus reflects on it.





	Moving In?

The sound hits Alec like an explosion as soon as he opens the door to the loft.   
It’s deafening, it’s horrific. It makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.   
He tries to shout for Magnus but he can’t even hear his own voice. 

Alec draws his blade and drawing on his bravery he steps further inside.  
What he sees makes Alec drop his blade down again and he puts it back into his leg holster.

There are people here, more specifically a family by the look of their red heads.  
A man holding onto the shoulders of his wife who is haunched over sobbing into her hands. A little to their left is a boy around eleven who has his hands covering his ears at the terrible sound. They are all fair skinned but none as much as the young girl who is sitting cross legged on Magnus’ circular rug. Her skin is almost grey which makes her red hair more vivid. Her eyes are red and swollen with tears and her mouth is open in a wide ‘O’ as she screams a continuous bloodcurdling wail. 

“Magnus?!” Alec calls again but his other half is on the floor on his knees, arms outstretched sending stream after stream of magic into the girl’s chest.   
No one noticed his appearance yet as they are all fixed upon the child.

Alec’s heart is thumping from his chest as he watches. Magus’ arms lower slightly. They seems to shake with the effort of the white magic he is dispersing into the young girl. 

Before his eyes and in what seems like slow motion Magnus seems to slump to the side, exhausted and overcome. 

“No please!” The woman yells and Alec can hear her now because the girl’s voice is lowering in volume. “Mr Bane- please help our girl. Aribelle!”

“I... I can’t.” Magnus pants “too much...”

Before he even thinks Alec is on his knees beside his love and has taken his hand. Magnus looks up at him in awe, unaware that he was there before.

“Here.” Alec says urgently as he laces his long fingers with the ringed ones on Magnus’ left hand. “Use my strength. Take it.”   
Magnus stares into his eyes for a second, his eyes full of emotion and Alec gently rubs his back in encouragement.  
Magnus nods a little and Alec’s body is drawn up a little on its own accord as he feels the stream of his strength and energy begin to leave him. Magnus is also drawn up as he sends a larger blast of Magic into Aribelle.  
The little girl begins to wail again but this time she looks more angry than devastated. Her eyes begin to roll in her head and soon they turn black. Magnus is chanting now in a tongue Alec doesn’t know and his whole body shakes as his Nephilim grace is stretched until breaking, he feels his body weaken.  
Her head snaps back unexpectedly and a black cloud of smoke erupts from her mouth and nose.

Suddenly the girl falls froward and her mother runs to her. Magnus falls back to the floor and Alec reaches for his blade once more. He lunges the blue glowing blade into the smoke and it flashes red and then disappears.  
Alec feels extremely lightheaded and topples back down beside Magnus on the floor. 

“What the hell was that?” He pants and now the father is hugging his wife and the girl who is silent now. The boy seems in shock. 

“Banshee.” Magnus pants. “Are you okay?” He reaches for Alec and grabs at his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Alec says “just a little dizzy I guess. You?”

Magnus nods “I’m drained.” 

“Mr Bane. Mr Bane. Thank you. Thank you!” The man cries in a thick Irish accent. “You’ve given us our little girl back.”

Magnus is still panting. “Not just me, thank Alexander Lightwood.” He looks at Alec and Alec tries to smile back but he feels a little funny. Magnus seems a little fuzzy in his eyes. 

“Alexander?” Magnus says urgently “your nose.”

Alec touches his nose and his fingers turn scarlet. Oh. He’s bleeding.

Magnus crawls to him and extends his hand and a small whisp of blue floats from his finger tips and disappears into the air. 

He hears Magnus curse.   
“I have nothing left.” Magnus says sounding frustrated.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Alec insists as he wipes his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. “I can get a stele.” 

Magnus looks upset as he gets up.

“Get out please.” He says to the family who have gotten to their feet.

“Mr Bane?” The man says a little bewildered “But-“

Magnus shakes his hand in annoyance “Please, leave now. I have more pressing matters.”

“But your payment?” The man says staying where he is “we haven’t even...”

“-out!” Magnus says loudly as he pushes the man’s arm towards the direction of the door. 

“They told us you were the only one who was strong enough to cure her.” The mother said with emotion. “Thank you. I had faith.”

“Faith.” Magnus rolled his eyes as he continued to usher them away. “I told you it was almost an impossibility, now look!”

“But as I said I haven’t paid-“

Magnus opened the door “I’ll be in contact tomorrow.”

The family walked into the hallway looking startled and Magnus swung the door closed.

In a few seconds Magnus was by Alec’s side and pulling him to his feet. “Slowly.” Magnus said as Alec straightened up.

“Magnus I’m good. I’m good.” Alec said as Magnus pushed him towards the couch “What was that all about. You just kicked that poor family out...?”

Magnus pushed him down and grabbed some tissue to stem the blood better than Alec’s jacket sleeve. He then rushed to Alec’s gear and grabbed his steel and pressed it into his hand.

Alec drew a iratze on his skin and the bleeding stopped immediately. Magnus wiped his cheek where the blood has smeared.

“Better?” Magnus asked cupping his face.

“Yes.” Alec said leaning into his touch.

“I’m so sorry, darling.” Magus said 

“For what?” Alec asked taking his hand again and squeezing it. 

“For this!” Magnus said “God, you got hurt Alexander, I took too much from you.”

“Magnus, Stop.” Alec said “you saved that little girl, you helped her family. That’s incredible.”

“But I took too much from you, you know I’d never hurt yo-“

“-Magnus!” Alec cut across him. “I know! And you didn’t hurt me. I promise you. Please don’t be upset, come here.” 

Alec pulled Magnus down onto the couch beside him and then further into his side so Magnus was rested on his shoulder. He kissed his temple.

“Are you Okay? Want to talk about it?” Alec offered.

Magnus sighed. “I’m just tired.” He snuggled closer into Alec and Alec smiled. “This is exactly what I never wanted to happen to you, Alexander, getting hurt by my magic; by me.”

“You didn’t.” Alec murmured. “I know you’d never hurt me.”

“I’d never forgive myself if something happened.” Magnus said quietly. 

“Hush now.” Alec soothed and they fell silent for a while

“I never thought I’d even see a banshee.” Alec mused a moment later.

“Yes, not very common.” Magnus added “Nasty things; I’ve never seen a child possessed by the wailing curse before.”

“It was chilling.” Alec said and he shuddered; Magnus nuzzled into his neck.

“So have I scared you off?” Magnus asked 

“From?” Alec teased

“From moving in” Magnus said poking Alec in the leg 

“Hmm.” Alec pondered “I mean it would take a lot of effort to move my worldly possessions of clothes and a bow and arrow back to the institute so I better just stay here.”

“You brought that mug too.” Magnus added.

“Oh yeah, the mug, right.” Alec said “that’s too much effort. I guess I’ll stay.”

“You’ve survived the past 2 days officially living here.” Magnus added. “what’s a banshee between friends?” 

Alec moved back a little and Magnus turned his head to look at him.

“Friends?” Alec grinned “friends?” 

“You know what I meant.” Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec’s indignation.

“I guess I didn’t, friend.” Alec replied with a cheeky tone.

“Best friend?” Magnus teased “soulmate?” 

“Hmm... sounds like Jace.” 

Magnus elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Love of my existence?” Magnus said after Alec stopped laughing.

“I like that one.” Alec said lacing his fingers with Magnus’ again absentmindedly playing with the random ring on Magnus fourth finger.

“Me too.” Magnus agreed as he lifted their joined hands to kiss Alec’s. “Me too.”


End file.
